The Kiss
by Irish Dancing Girl
Summary: ~One Shot Ficlet~ 1st person w/ harry and hermione. h/h love. there won't be any more chapters, it was just a short story. Please R&R...first piece of work...be easy on me!!


. ~ *The Kiss* ~ . By: Jennifer  
  
Disclaimer- ::laughs evilly:: i plan to take over Harry Potter one day  
  
Until then, just read the damn fic  
  
A/N- Hey this is just a one shot ficlet. Just a short story. Sorry but i tried to upload chapters once and i can't do it. So now i'm gonna try to do ficlets. This is my first ficlet...i have another story but its a fanfic. Wish me luck!!!  
  
! i ! i ! i  
  
I've always loved Hermione. Since I first saw her on the train and she fixed my glasses, I was like, wow. Her bossiness always attracted me for some reason. Odd isn't it? That for 10 years I have never been able to say anything to her. I was hoping that in the 4th yer, for the Yule Ball, I would get up enough courage to ask her.  
  
Does it look like I did?  
  
No, and when she went out with that Krum dude. I hated him from then on.  
  
Years went by and we graduated and still talked through letters. But everytime I got a letter from her, my heart broke. How much I wanted to be with her, to have a family with her. I had visions of a white picket fence and 2 kids and the family dog.  
  
So I stopped writing back.  
  
I hoped that she would get the idea and that we would go our seperate ways, because it hurt to much to have to be with her.  
  
But Hermione, smart Hermione, knew better than that. She kept writing, and after a month of not writing back, she showed up on my doorstep one morning demanding to know why I hadn't been writing back.  
  
My excuses?  
  
"Erm...Uh...You see...Um..."  
  
Good one, Potter.  
  
How much I envied Ron's casual way of talking with girls while I, The Boy Who Lived, The Savior, had a hard time stringing simple words together to make the sentence, "Hey sorry about that, been busy lately. Would you like to come in?"  
  
Why me?  
  
After that, me, Hermione, and Ron found an apartment together. I invited Ron to keep things uncomfortable, and to keep my fat mouth shut and not say stupid things.  
  
Ron found out one night, of course.  
  
It was after a Quidditch game, and we had gotten drunk. Smart Ron, of course, had stayed somewhat sober. On the way home in the car I sluggishly talked about my feelings for Hermione and started to sing my edited version of the Barney song to what I thought was Hermione but really Ron's girlfriend.  
  
"I love you, You love me, let's get together and get horny. With a moan and a groan let's hop in the bed. Won't you say you love me too?"  
  
That went over real well with Ron's girlfriend.  
  
The next day, when I woke up, Ron was standing over me.  
  
"Er..." was all I could say.  
  
"So it's true, eh? Suspected it from the start. Don't worry, I won't tell."  
  
Thankfully, he didn't.  
  
But today, I am going to tell her myself. Trust me, I am plenty worried and nervous. But Ron says he has a feeling that she likes me too,  
  
Good Merlin I hope so.  
  
! i ! i ! i  
  
I've always loved Harry. Why do you think that when I saw him on the train I fixed his glasses for him? Why do you think when we went after the Sorceror's Stone, I told him to be careful? Why do you think I went out with that sleezebag Krum to the ball?  
  
You don't think I actually liked Krum, now did you? Oh please, he was so stuck on himself. That's all he talked about-himself. Gag me.  
  
After we graduated, we talked through letters. I kept all the newspaper articles on him being the 'Greatest Seeker Quidditch Has Ever Seen' and the 'Number 1 Bachelor of the Year' and voted 'The Top Ten Sexiest Men of England', which he, of course, won number 1. With his emerald eyes, jet- black hair, and muscular body, who wouldn't win?  
  
Then he stopped writing to me.  
  
I was so upset. I've lost count of the nights I cried to myself to sleep worrying about him.  
  
Then one day i took control. I visited him at his apartment. He, of course, was sleeping. He had nothing on but a pair of boxers which i despretley wanted to pull down.  
  
When I asked him why he stopped writing, he answered with an embarrassed grin and,  
  
"Erm...Uh...You see...Um."  
  
Which made him all the more cuter, adorable, hotter, sexier....he he...sorry...not my thoughts...evil twin's...heh heh...ahem...  
  
Moving on.  
  
Anyway, I moved in with him and Ron. It was great seeing him in his boxers every morning, drinking out of the orange juice container, which i repeatedly scolded at him for. He just wiped away the juice with the back of his arm and gave me his prize winning smile, and walked out of the kitchen.  
  
Then one night, I saw him kissing another girl, and I ran to my room and cried. I tried to muffle the sounds, but Ron heard me and came into my room and I spilled the entire story out. Ron hugged me all night and promised not to tell.  
  
Good, faithful, smart Ron.  
  
Thankfully, he didn't.  
  
Its not right for girls to tell boys that they like him. So I'm just going to wait for him. Perhaps he will come around some day.  
  
Good Merlin, I hope so.  
  
! i ! i ! i  
  
Harry knocked on Hermione's door.  
  
"Good lord please help me tell Hermione-" Harry whispered to himself.  
  
"Tell me what?" said Hermione.  
  
"Oh nothing." Harry smiled.  
  
Please Lord, begging you now, Harry thought. I won't be able to do this on my own. Help me please!!  
  
"Hello Hermione. I thought you might like to go out for lunch or something." Harry said.  
  
"Sure, why not? Just let me grab my purse-"  
  
"No need for that. I'll pay." Harry said. Hurry up, Harry thought. I won't be able to hold it in much longer...  
  
"Oh, well ok. Let's go. Do you want to Apparate or drive?" Hermione said.  
  
"Apparating's fine. There's this new cafe in downtown London called The Time Turner. I thought we could go there."  
  
"I don't like time turners..." Hermione joked. "They make me tired."  
  
Harry laughed. "Well, ok let's go."  
  
Gold light spun around them as they were whisked through the air.  
  
! i ! i ! i  
  
Harry and Hermione landed outside of The Time Turner.  
  
"Ready?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yup." Hermione said, and linked her arm through Harry's. Shivers ran through Harry's arm.  
  
Harry and Hermione got a table and sat down. After many reassurances, Harry started.  
  
"Hermione, there's something I need to tell you."  
  
"Sure Harry, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing's right. Everything's wrong." Harry said and got his words all mixed up. "No, no I mean, 'Nothing's wrong, Everything's wrong.' No! I mean... well I don't know what I mean."  
  
Hermione chuckled softly. "Harry" she said in a soft tone.  
  
Harry loved it when she said his name like that.  
  
"So, you were saying?" Hermione inquired.  
  
"Yes...well. There's no real way to say this. Perhaps...Hermione, do you mind if we go for a walk?"  
  
Hermione laughed again. "Sure."  
  
They walked out of the cafe into the bright sunlight.  
  
"Ok. No more excuses. I'm going to say it. Hermione, I've...I haven't felt right since i first met you. Feelings run through my body that I've never had before in my entire life. It wasn't until a few years ago until I really had found out what those feelings were." Harry stopped walking and brought Hermione in front of her. Hermione gazed up into his eyes questionably.  
  
"What feelings, Harry. Do I make you feel uncomfortable?"  
  
"No...no not at all. Hermione...I wish there was a different way to say this because I am so inexperienced. But there isn't..."  
  
"Harry, will you just say it?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
Hermione's eyes widened. Oh great, now I've done it. Friendship is officially over, Harry thought.  
  
"Harry..."  
  
"Yes, Hermione? I'm so sorry. It shouldn've been said. Just pretend I never said it..." Harry began walking, but Hermione stopped him and pulled him closer.  
  
And it happened.  
  
The kiss happened. Explosions went off in Harry's body. Harry's arms ran up her chest and landed on her face. Hermione wrapped his arms around his waist. He couldn't believe this was happening.  
  
She couldn't either.  
  
But it did.  
  
A/N- So what do you think? Please review. Yes that nice lavender colored button that says Go. Click it. A pop-up will come up. Don't X out of it. There you go...type in your name and email....and say, 'Jen, great story. Loved it'  
  
Or something nice like that 


End file.
